


remind me to thank izzy later

by archeralec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Blind Date, First Dates, Fluff, Hazel eyed Alec Lightwood, M/M, alec's not in the closet, all of my sh/malec fics will have hazel eyes alec, also alec has hazel eyes, even though it's tagged college is only mentioned a few times, he just doesn't date a lot, i guess, izzy sets alec up on a blind date with magnus, just pointing that out, magnus and izzy are bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did this happen? was the question on Alec's mind.</p>
<p>Why did he agree to letting Izzy set him up on a blind date with this guy, that she was best friends with?</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>(or the one where Izzy sets up Alec and Magnus on a blind date and the rest is history.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	remind me to thank izzy later

**Author's Note:**

> i've no idea where this came from, just a random idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote it.
> 
> this is basically a first date/blind date/human au, there's not much else to say (other than that this is my first story for this fandom- so i hope that the characters aren't too ooc) 
> 
> p.s. alec has hazel eyes, because i love matt's eyes and it's canon.

How did this happen? was the question on Alec's mind.

Why did he agree to letting Izzy set him up on a blind date with this guy, that she was best friends with?

She had always been on his case about going out and dating. And he always brushed it off, changing the subject to something else, that's how it went until a few weeks ago.

That's when she brought up the whole idea of setting him up on this blind date with her best friend. And of course his immediate reaction was to shoot down the idea as quickly as possible, thinking that it'd the end of that conversion. But it wasn't- Izzy continued to bring up the idea, every time they got together and Alec did his best to avoid the question, until he just couldn't take it anymore and snapped.

_"Alright! Fine, Izzy- I'll go on this blind date, okay? Just please stop talking about it."_ He had told his sister. Who had let out a squeal of happiness, throwing her arms around his neck, which had almost threw him off balance, before catching himself as his sister told him, he wouldn't regret agreeing to the blind date, that he'd hit it off with her best friend and he would be thanking her later, for setting them up.

And this is where Alec found himself now, standing in the middle of his bedroom on a Saturday night, watching his sister look through his small closet, trying to find the perfect shirt for him to wear for his blind date tonight.

Alec didn't know that much about his blind date, just that his name was Magnus, he was a Fashion Major, was in his fourth year of college, he was the person who introduced Izzy to Clary, Izzy's girlfriend of eight months and that was basically about it, Izzy said to him that's all of the info, she was giving him and also adding in that Magnus would most likely tell him the other half when they were on their date.

"Ah, yes. This one is perfect," Izzy's voice says, breaking Alec away from his thoughts, to look up at his sister who was facing him now with a smile on her face while holding out a darkish grey button up shirt, she adds. "And by perfect, I mean it's not really casual, but dressy enough for the restaurant you're meeting Magnus at," she hands the shirt over to her brother. "Put it on," she tells him before turning around to allow him to put the button up shirt on.

Alec carefully places the button up on his bed, before swiftly taking off the black tee-shirt, tossing it onto his bed. He took the button up off of the hanger and slipped it on, he buttoned up the shirt all the way to the top before turning around to Izzy, who's back was still to him. "Okay, how do I look?" he asks.

Izzy spins around to face him, her face lights up with a smile. "You look _Hermoso_ big brother, but... something feels a bit off."

He looks at his little sister confusedly before looking down at himself. "What do you mean by that? I thought you said I looked handsome." She doesn't say anything in reply, instead she walks over to him and unbuttons three of the buttons to show off a bit of his skin. "What- what are you doing Izzy?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she questions back, slapping at Alec's hands as he tries to redo the buttons. "Leave it, it looks better with a bit of skin showing off, besides you're going on a date, not to a family gathering," she points out, rolling up his sleeves a bit before stepping back and looking over his outfit. " _Perfecto_ , you're ready for your date, big brother."

He smiles lightly, as Izzy headed back over to his closet, she pulled out his black leather jacket and tossed it to him. "Thanks, Izzy for helping me.."

"That's what I'm here for, big bro," she helps with fixing the collar of his jacket. "Alright, you know the name of the restaurant and where it's at, so you're set to go..."

"I guess, that I am," Alec agrees, heading towards the door, pocketing his phone as he passed by the coffee table. "Thank you again Izzy, for-"

"Alec, stop thanking me okay?" Izzy chuckles, "I get it, alright, you're welcome. Now get going before you're late!"

Alec sends her a smile. "See you later, Izzy." With that he was out the door.

* * *

The restaurant - _Angelo's_ \- was about twenty blocks away from his apartment building. So Alec decided to walk there, since it wasn't that very far and he also hoped that the walk would help calm some of his nervousness about his date before he got to the restaurant. He had been on a few dates before back in high school after he came out. But after a few dates, he and Raj decided that they were just better off as friends. And since then he's been off of the dating scene, focusing on other more important things at the time other then dating.

And now here he was, standing outside of the restaurant, taking some deep breaths before entering Angelo's. A part of him hoping that he got there before his date, so he could've some more time to calm the rest of his nerves before his date arrived. He reaches to push open the door, taking a second before pulling the door open and entering the restaurant.

Upon entering the restaurant, Alec was greeted by a warm fuzzy feeling the restaurant held. The lighting in the restaurant was slightly dim, giving the restaurant a soft romantic feel, it also looked much bigger on the inside then it looked from the outside. And for a Saturday night, this place wasn't that very busy, which was a good thing, he guessed, 'cause if he and his date were going to make conversion about their lives and such, it was much better to do it when it's quiet and peaceful. And not loud to where you couldn't hear a goddamn word your date was saying.

Over by a corner, about few feet away from the door was a small podium, with a young woman with her light blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a dark red long sleeve button up dress shirt and black pants standing behind it, giving it away that she was clearly the hostess. She looked like she had been going over some papers when she heard the door to the restaurant open and close, making her attention turn to him now, a smile overcomes her features. "Hello, welcome to Angelo's, how many will it be?" she asks.

"Uh, actually it's a reservation," Alec says, walking over towards the podium.

"Ah," she nods her head, looking at her reservation book. "What's the name?"

Alec holds up a finger, signaling he needed a second. Izzy had made the reservation, she took his phone and wrote the reservation name in his notes-app. And she told him not to look at it until the night of the date, which was strange, but Alec didn't question it, he takes out his phone and opens the app, right here one note titled 'reservation', he clicked on it and his eyes immediately widened at the name she had put the reservation under. _Oh my God, Izzy...really? You really had to do that?_ he thinks to himself, looking up from his phone and at the hostess. "Malec, Malec is the name," he tells the hostess. Leave it to Izzy to already pair their names together, even though they hadn't even met yet.

The hostess did a quick look through of her book before smiling again and looking up at Alec, taking two menus. "I've it right here, your table is this way," she waves her hand to the left, walking off in that direction. He follows behind her as she leads him to a table for two in the middle of the room, there was almost nobody in this part of the restaurant, just one couple sitting off in the booth, eating dessert. She places the two menus on the sides of the table right next to the plates and silverware. "This is your table, your waiter will be with you shortly."

He nods his head, pulling out the chair that faces the podium and the stained glass window that is right by the entrance to the restaurant.

"And I'll also let you know when your date is here, sir." She adds.

"Oh, thank you," he says, giving her a small grin.

She replies with. "You're welcome," before returning back to her post at the podium, leaving Alec by himself for the time being, until his date arrived.

Alec took off his jacket and places it on the back of his chair, before sitting down and pulling it in some, he breathed out, looking around the table before picking up the menu. It gave him something to do while waiting for his date, so he opens the menu, letting his eyes scan over the choices for the meals as he waits.

It was about fifteen minutes later, when he heard the door open and close, he looked up to see a silhouette through the stained glass window by the door, but that's all he could see of the person, the hostess had taken notice of the person at the door, she greeted them with a smile and some words, he had no idea what she was saying because he really couldn't hear her all that well from where he was sitting at. Then he heard the person speak up, saying some words which made the hostess smile and point to the direction of his table.

"Thank you. Miss," the person's deep voice says to the hostess, before stepping out into the open.

As soon as he stepped out and into Alec's line of vision, his heart began to beat wildly in his chest at the sight of one the most gorgeous man, he had ever seen in his life. He was Asian, he was tall (four inches shorter then Alec was), he wore a black suit with a dark red jacket, he had a few rings on his fingers, which matched really well with his dark nail polish, he also wore a simple necklace with his outfit as well, his eyes (he couldn't tell if they were gold or brown in this lighting, they looked to be both colors) were brought out by his eyeliner and dark eye-shadow and he had his hair spiked with the tips dyed red.

_Oh, man I'm so fucking screwed. He is goddamn gorgeous._

"Goddamn gorgeous, huh? Why thank you for that lovely compliment, darling." He tells Alec, now standing at the table.

_Shit, did I say that out loud_? He was sure that a light blush had appeared on his face, his brain sees one gorgeous looking guy and loses all filtering. "You're welcome," well at least he didn't stutter at telling Magnus that.

Magnus smiled, as he slid out his chair and sat down. "I'm Magnus, but I'm sure that Isabelle already told you that."

"Yeah, she did," Alec answers, "Alec... but Izzy probably already told you that too."

"Yes, darling Isabelle did. She actually talked about you quite a lot, so it's nice to finally put a face to the name."

"Same here," Alec agrees, shit, were they already heading towards the awkward 'I don't know what to say next' moment?

Just then a dark haired, tanned skinned girl popped up at their table, with her notepad in hand. "Sorry for the wait, I was busy in the back, my name is Sofia, I'll be your waiter for this evening. First off, what would you two like to drink?"

"I'd love a glass of wine," Magnus answers, Sofia nods her head writing it down, then turns to Alec.

"And for you, sir?"

"I would also love a glass of wine too," Alec replies, she nods her head again, telling them she'd be right back with their wine and then heads off to grab it.

"So, what is Alec short for?" Magnus questions suddenly, right after Sofia walked out of sight.

"Oh, uh- it's short for Alexander, but I've always went by Alec," he explains.

His date hums. "But which one do you prefer for me to call you, hmm? Alec or _Alexander_?"

"Uh- um... Which ever one you prefer to use.." He shallows hard at hearing the way his full name just _rolled_ off Magnus' tongue like that.

"Alright then, _Alexander_. What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Um- well in my free time, I like to stay in, reading, writing, cooking, going to the gym... spending time with my siblings, even though they can be annoying sometimes," he laughs lightly at that part. Magnus smiles softly at hearing that, and Alec looks up at him, just in time to see him smile. Which made Alec smile back before continuing on. "And I also love archery.."

"You know you'll probably have to show me your archery skills sometime, now that you've told me about it. I really want to see it.."

"Yeah, I will totally show you."

"Good," Magnus says. "Now I guess it's onto me now, what I do in my free time, I like to plan parties, I like to party, I _love_ dancing, I mean that... I actually think about opening a dance studio sometime in the future. And I also have a love-hate relationship with the gym."

"I'd love to hear the full story behind your love-hate relationship with the gym," Alec told him.

"And you will, darling.." he promises. And that's when Sofia chooses the moment to reappeared with the wine bottle in hand.

"Here you go gentlemen," she pops off the top of the bottle and carefully pours the wine into their glasses, before placing the wine bottle in the small ice bucket near the table. "Okay, have you decided what you want for your meal?"

"Yes, I have," she turns to Alec with her pen at the ready to write. "I will have the Mushroom Risotto..." she writes Alec's meal down before turning to Magnus.

"And for you, sir?"

"I'll have the Pasta Con Pomodoro E Basilico."

Sofia nods and writes down Magnus' meal. "Okay, gentlemen, your orders will be out shortly, I'll take these," they both hand over the menus to her. "And I'll be right out with your side salads." With that she bounces out of sight once again.

Magnus picks up his glass of wine and takes a sip before speaking. "So _Alexander_. Tell me a bit more about yourself."

* * *

"And that is why Izzy is no longer allowed in the kitchen and why I took up cooking courses, after she burnt dinner, which smelt like burnt hair for some reason and gave Jace, food poisoning. I decided that someone needed to cook in the house, so that way we wouldn't live on takeout," Alec finishes his story on why he took up cooking courses, taking another bite of his Mushroom Risotto.

Magnus cracks a smile as he sips from his wine glass. He's been crack smiles, laughing, gigging at all of his lame jokes and stories about his life. "And does darling Isabelle still try to get into the kitchen from time to time?" he questions, putting his wine glass back down on the table.

"Yeah, she does from time to time," he answers, finishing off his second glass of wine. "But she lets me do most of the cooking. She admits that I make the best steak in the world."  
  
"That settles it then, for our second date you will have to cook me dinner, I've to see what your siblings are talking about," Magnus states, making Alec's heart flutter lightly, here they were half way through their first date and Magnus was already talking about another date. Which was a really, _really_ good sign, that he wooed Magnus with all of the random topics, stories and jokes, he's been coming up with tonight.

"A second date?" _Damn it, now I made it sound like I'm not interested in a second date.._

"Oh, I mean only if you want there to be a second date. Alexander," he says and Alec could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

"No," he accidentally blurts out. _Shit again really? Alec?! Stop saying the damn wrong words_! Magnus' face falls at hearing the 'no' from Alec's lips, making him correct his mistake, slightly loud. "Yes! I mean yes. I want there to be a second date, I'm sorry that came so wrong. I was never really good with words, sometimes they just spill right out of my mouth and it's ju-" his rambling is interrupted by Magnus bringing up his finger, shushing him. He looks down at Magnus' finger and he sees that his date's finger was a few inches away from touching his lips.

"I understand Alexander," Magnus tells him, moving his finger off to the side, causing Alec to let a light grin appear on his face as he did this.

"But again, I'm sorry for making you think that I didn't want to go on a second date with yo-" Alec was interrupted by Magnus once again, by him shaking his head.

"Alexander, stop apologizing.. alright darling? I understand," he reassures him.

"Okay, I will. But I am still sorry though."

Magnus laughs lightly, his brown eyes (that look golden in the lightening and from afar) twinkling. "Oh, Alexander, what am I gonna do with you?"

"I don't know what you're gonna do with me," Alec answers truthfully.

"Well, I might've a few ideas in mind, but they're gonna have to wait until we go on a few more dates and get to each other a bit more, before we could use them," Magnus says, before he winks at Alec.

Alec swears that he feels the heat coming off of his cheeks from the blush that he's so sure is on his face right now. He smiles at his date, because, he's sure if he talks. He might stutter or say the wrong words again, or maybe even both.

And for the fifth time that night, Sofia pops up from out of nowhere, with her normal gentle happy carefree grin on her face. "How was your meals, sirs?"

"It was wonderful, Sofia." Magnus replies to the young waitress.

"Best Italian food, I have ever had," Alec adds in, making her smile widen.

"That's great news, sirs... may I ask. Would you two care for dessert?" They look at each other, before looking back at Sofia and nodded their heads. "Great! Would you like to take a look through the dessert menu? Or have me surprise you?"

"Surprise us, Sofia," his date answers.

"Okay, I will be right back with your dessert," she beams and then heads off back into the kitchen to grab their dessert.

"Surprise dessert? I've never heard of such a thing," Alec points out, pushing his plate up some and places his arms onto the table.

"Well, Alexander. Angelo's is the only restaurant that does surprise dessert, that's one of the many things I love about this place, and trust me, you're going to love the dessert, they've some of the best," Magnus explains.

"I trust you on that Magnus."

He smiles at the slightly younger man, they both had been surprised to learn each other's ages, when Alec told him that he had just turned twenty-three back in September, Magnus was a little shocked, because Alec looked at least twenty-five and accidently blurted it out, for once in his life he feels a bit embarrass, but Alec just chuckles with a grin on his face and tells him that it wasn't the first time someone has said he looked a few years older than twenty-three. And then Magnus told Alec that he was twenty-five and was going to be twenty-six in December, then it was Alec's turn to be shocked, everyone normally was when they found out that he was only twenty-five. Alec tells him that he looked so much younger then twenty-five, and that he looked around twenty, making him beam at Alec and thank him for such a wonderful compliment.

And now they must've been too caught up in staring at each other, because neither of them noticed that their waitress had returned to their table with a large plate in her hand. She clears her throat lightly, causing the two to look up. "Sorry, for breaking this up, but I've your dessert ready right here."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Sofia," Alec tells her, but she shakes her head, placing the plate in the middle of the table and grabs their empty dinner plates.

"Don't be, you two are on a date, it's normal. Although, you two are by the cutest couple, I've ever seen," she comments, and that comment makes Alec blush. "Well... I hope you enjoy your surprise dessert, it's a Chocolate Wave cake with Vanilla ice cream on top. It's one of our most popular desserts."

"We will, thank you Sofia," Magnus thanks her, she replies with a "you're welcome" before leaving them alone to eat their dessert.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna have to visit the gym after eating all of this delicious food," Alec admits, picking up one of the forks that was on the plate.

"Agreed here, Alexander," he agreed, picking up the other fork on the plate. They both at the same time dig into the cake, taking medium size pieces and shoved the pieces on their forks into their mouths, they chewed the cake pieces, as the taste of the Chocolate hits their taste buds, they both let out moans at the same time again, causing them to look at each other, serious for a minute before Alec couldn't hold it in anymore and starts to giggle uncontrollable, Magnus follows shortly behind him in the giggling. They managed to get their giggling under control before going to eating their dessert.

It was about five minutes later, when Alec spoke up, sucking the Chocolate off of his fork. "Mm, you know? I could marry this cake, actually I can and I _will_ marry this cake, 'cause that's how good it is."

"Now. You've made me jealous of a piece of cake, Alexander," Magnus admitted, lowering his fork back onto the plate to pick up another piece of the cake.

Alec chuckled at him taking the fork out of his mouth, some remains of the Chocolate still on it. "It's not my fault that this cake tastes so good.. It also looks good too, but not as good lookin' as my date is."

The slightly older man beamed. "That's good to know that I am better looking then a piece of cake, Alexander."

"That's because you are," he smirks at his date before reaching over with his fork to grab another slice of the cake. As he does this, he looks up for a second, his hazel eyes shined in the light on the table, Magnus' breathing quickens as he catches sight of Alec's hazel eyes, he saw a mix of two colors mostly, green and brown. They looked brown in some lighting, in others they looked green, but in the right lighting. He saw both colors together, and they were damn right beautiful.. they were breathtaking. They literally were. He hadn't realized that he was too caught up in thinking about Alec's eyes, until Alec poked at his hand. "Magnus, are you alright? You seemed a bit out there for a second."

"Oh, I am quite alright, Alexander. I just got lost in my thoughts," Magnus answers, smiling reassuringly as he grabbed another slice of the cake with his fork.

Alec stares at him for a few seconds, before getting onto another topic for them to talk about, because they knew after they were finished with dessert, their date would be coming to an end. And neither of them wanted that just yet.

* * *

After an almost three hour dinner blind date, filled with stories about their lives, wine and a Chocolate cake later, the two had left the restaurant, and Alec knew what was coming the moment they stepped outside the restaurant, they'd say goodbye to each other, maybe they'd exchange phone numbers and that'd probably be it. But instead of that happening, Magnus turns to him with his perfect eyebrows raised and asks. "Well, aren't you going to walk me back to my apartment? Or what, Alexander?" Well, like Alec was going to reject that offer.

So here they were now, walking on the streets of Brooklyn at like eleven o'clock, in the chilly October night air. Alec laughs at the joke Magnus had finished telling him, he had slipped his hands into his pockets, trying to warm them up, when he feels a warm hand on his wrist, pulling his left hand out of his pocket and slipping into a much warmer hand than his own, he feels the coolness of metal rings on his hand, he looks down at their joined hands and then back up at Magnus.

"Is this okay with you, Alexander? Because if it isn't I'll take my hand away," Magnus says, he will do and starts trying to pull his hand away.

But Alec doesn't let him, instead he laces their fingers together, Alec shivers lightly at how Magnus' rings feel in between the slots of his fingers and he also couldn't help but to notice how soft Magnus' hand felt compared to his own. "It's fine, Magnus. I'm okay with the hand holding."

"You sure, darling?"

"I'm very sure, Magnus."

Magnus smiles brightly at him, _he looks even more gorgeous underneath the city lights, if that's even possible._ Alec thinks, as they walk down the street. _The way the lights reflect off of him, it's just... I don't think I've the words to describe it_. "Alexander... you're zoning out on me again," Magnus' voice snickers, Alec snaps out of his daze, he notices that they had stopped walking, oh shit. He must've been too caught up in his thoughts about Magnus being gorgeous that he caused them to stop. "Darling, what had you zoned out this time?"

"You," Alec blurted out. "About you being even more gorgeous underneath the city lights," now he's repeating the words he was thinking about in his head, but what the hell. "The way the lights reflect off of you, it's just... like I thought in my head, I don't think I've the words to describe it."

"Alexander." His brown eyes shined with a lot of emotion, so many that Alec couldn't figure them out. "I-h, damn darling now you've made me speechless. And that's a very hard thing to do."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's a very good thing, Alexander," he confirms with a nod of his head. "You know we should really move or else we might get stuck here, because the temperature is dropping by the minute."

Alec nods, letting out a chuckle. "Yea, we really don't want to freeze out here." Magnus chuckles with him. Before resuming with their walk towards Magnus' apartment building.

The two continued to talk about all the little things, until they came to a stop in front of what Alec knew was a very high class apartment building, when Magnus turns his body, to stand in front of him with his back to the entrance of the building. "I had a really great time, Alexander." He tells the taller man.

"I did too," Alec says with a smile, looking down at their still joined hands.

"Alexander, could we exchange phone numbers?" Magnus asks, before adding in. "But only if you want to."

"I want to. I really want to, Magnus." Alec answers, making his date smile, Magnus let go of Alec's hand and dug around in his pocket for his phone, Alec did the same, they both pull out their phones and then hand them off to each other, Alec types in his number, then he types in his name, he decided just to type in 'Alec', if Magnus wanted to change it to his full name, then he could.

"Alright, here you go." Magnus says handing Alec back his phone.

"Thanks, here's yours," he hands Magnus his phone back, who slips it back into his pocket. They stood there in silence for a minute, before Alec speaks up. "So, I guess I'll be giving you a call later..?"

"I guess so. And I'll be expecting your call Alexander..." He tells Alec, who smiles lightly.

"So... good night, then?"

Magnus nods. "Good night, Alexander."

With that Alec turns around to head back towards his apartment building, he only manages to take a few steps away from the entrance of Magnus' apartment building, when something inside of him tells him to stop, turn around and end this date the way it was supposed to end. He didn't want their date to end like this, with a "Good night and I'll call you later". No, he wanted their date to end the way it was playing out in his head. Alec sucks in a breath and turns back around, to see Magnus opening the door to his building, now or never.

"Magnus!" he shouts, startling Magnus a bit as he jogs back over.

"Alexander? What's wrong?" Magnus says worriedly, thinking that something was wrong, as Alec stops in front of him.

"I- um.." Alec tries to find the words, but couldn't. He looks up at Magnus' face, who's staring at him with wonder and confusion written all over his face. "Just fuck it."

"What? Alexan-" he was cut off by Alec grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket and smashing their lips together, Magnus lets out a shocked gasp, then the gasp fades into a groan as he melts into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Alec's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. They kiss for what seems like an eternity, before Alec has to pull away in order to catch his breath, he opens his eyes - he didn't even remember closing them, - to see Magnus chasing after his lips, before the other man opens his own eyes and stares at him. Alec stares back, taking in a few deep breaths before he tilts his head to the side and leans in, reconnecting their lips together.

As they kiss, Alec's heart continues to beat so wildly in his chest that Alec could actually hear it in his ears, the second kiss lasts longer then the first kiss and is just as great as the first, they eventually pull away to catch their breaths again. Alec rests their foreheads together, as they try to get their breathing and heart rates back under their control, before they both open their eyes at the same time, the hazel eyes bore into the deep dark brown, seeing all the emotions going on in those eyes, Alec's sure that his eyes look the same.

"Wow, Alexander," Magnus breathed smiling so brightly. "May I ask what brought on that kiss?"

"I just didn't want the date to end with just a simple 'good night' I wanted to end it the right way," Alec explains.

"You most certainly did, Alexander," he chuckles, moving one of his hands up from Alec's waist, to his cheek.  
Alec grins, lowering his head down, only for Magnus to gently lift up his head (so now they were looking at each other again), lean in and place a gentle kiss on his lips, which Alec responds to, kissing Magnus back. Just as gently, before he pulls away again, to say. "Remind me to thank Izzy later."

"Alexander, did you just pull away from a kiss, to remind you that you need to thank your darling sister later?"

"Yes I did..." he answered slowly, confused.

Magnus lets out a light giggle - or was it a titter? - whichever one it was, Alec found it adorable. "You're cute when you're confused, I'll remind you darling. I myself need to thank lovely Isabelle for setting me up with you, but for now..." Alec gets the hint as Magnus trails off, he reconnects their lips for the fourth time that night, kissing Magnus passionately.

_I know you aren't able to hear my thoughts Iz,_ Alec thinks, _and I know that I'll tell you this later, but I'm going to say it anyways. Thank you, Izzy._

**Author's Note:**

> here it is, my first fic for the shadowhunters fandom! i hope that it was okay and none of the characters weren't ooc.
> 
> i've a lot more fics planned for shadowhunters, it's like a very, very long list of aus. because my brain likes to think of an idea whenever i watch/see something on tv or tumblr. so there's a lot. and i also might make a sequel to this sometime in the future.
> 
> p.s. grammar errors are now edited. 
> 
> comments & kudos are very welcomed. :)


End file.
